


Your Voice Is Every Sound

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Dan and Phil [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: The one which is basically Phil's rambling thoughts about his and Dan's relationship.





	Your Voice Is Every Sound

**Author's Note:**

> For Dan's birthday. I needed something to motivate me to finish this. And in typical Dan fashion I'm posting this at 11:20 PM...which means that AO3 will probably date it as June 12th, and it will look like I missed the day.  
> I think it's kind of cut together, but that was sort of what I was going for. Let me know what you think.  
> Standard disclaimer about this not being affiliated with them...  
> Title from "You're In My Head" by Rusty Clanton.

Friend. The most inapplicable word for him, so often applied that between us it morphed to mean something closer to the truth. Friend meant love in a way neither one of us had ever experienced it before. It meant trust built up over years of spilling secrets and souls. It meant sex based on endless desire and a need to make the other feel what we felt. It meant promises whispered in all shapes, at all hours. It meant innumerable moments of innumerable happiness.

Dan's smile is fear and bravery. Fear despite bravery, bravery despite fear, fear because of bravery, and bravery because of fear. He makes me want everything, and nothing but him, at the same time.

I remember when Dan used to make me nervous.

"I'm tired." I whined, struggling to keep my eyes opened.

A laugh crackled out of my computer. "Then go to sleep you dope."

I knew what I wanted to say, and my heart started pounding at the thought of it as I watched Dan’s blurry image. "I want to talk to you."

"Quite a dilemma." Dan sounded sarcastic but he was grinning stupidly so I knew I'd said the right thing.

"I want to see you even more," I continued, my voice dropping like that statement was somehow more private. In a way it was.

"Me too.”

"How many days?"

"Two."

I yawned, stretching up a bit. "Two days until I can kiss you."

"You want to kiss me?" Dan’s voice was soft, and he was grinning again.

I spoke before I could second-guess myself. “All the time.”

“Why haven’t you?”

“Wasn’t sure you wanted me to.” I looked away from the screen, feeling my face getting redder.

“I want you to.” His voice was still quiet, a sort of blushy tone to it. He looked up at me, blushed violently and looked away.

“Two days.”

“Is that a promise?” Dan bit his lip, smoldering at me.

“Yeah, hold me to it.”

To say the prospect of kissing Dan scared me was an understatement. Two days later, waiting in the train station, I was so nervous that I thought I might throw up. An ideal situation.

I spotted him in a sea of people flooding off of the train before I even received the text, _I’m here where are you?_

Dan spotted me and grinned, and I felt the majority of my fears ebb away.

He hugged me immediately, burying his face in my neck, the bag on his shoulder bumping into my side. “I missed you,” I mumbled. He pulled back.

“I missed you, too.” He looked at me expectantly, but I just squeezed his fingers and pulled him along with me. “A lady on the train said ‘you have to think of the plants’ feelings,’” Dan blurted out.

“What?” I pulled him closer.

“Sorry, a lady was on the phone and I don’t know what they were talking about, I think it was her kid or something, but she said ‘You have to think of the plants’ feelings.’ I don’t know, it made me think of you.”

“Better chance you were already thinking of me.” I grinned at him.

“Probably.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know the context behind that, though? I mean it’s either totally normal kid stuff, or she’s completely cracked.”

“Could be both,” Dan shrugged.

“Could be.”

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” He asked after a beat.

“What?” I blushed. “I don’t want to do it here. You want me to do it here?”

“No. I just mean- Ok, you’re right.” He blushed and started walking again, fingers tightening around mine.

The second we closed the front door I grabbed his hips, pressed him into the wall, and kissed him.

I remember the first time Dan told me that he loved me.

It was one of those moments that when you’re in the middle of brushing your teeth it flashes through your head and makes you look at yourself in the mirror just to make sure everything is real. It was one of those moments that you never tell to another living person because it’s just too intimate. It was one of those moments that was the culmination of everything before it.  

He was whining, and I made a joke and when I looked over at him he looked like he was going to swallow me whole. “I love you,” he murmured, taking my face in his hands. It was uncomplicated and undemanding. It was the moment that every complication had been building up to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I know it was kinda short. I hope it made sense. Please let me know how you feel about it with kudos and comments, I really appreciate them. Otherwise, just stay cool.  
> Goodbye, Internet.


End file.
